The Earth vs Remnant: Battle of Remnant
by Jerarudo Torinidado
Summary: [ABANDONED] The Grimm reach our World without the people of Remnant knows, destroying everything we people of Earth have built for centuries, but a Mysterious Woman appeared out of nowhere and teach us how to Destroyed this Souless, Darkness, Demon Creatures to push them back where they belong to
1. Trailer: D

**A/N: I do NOT own RWBY they belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum 'The Great'**

 **Note: The OC's here are mine, but some of the weapons will belong to their original creator**

* * *

 **Trailer: D of Team WILD**

 ** _Vacuo_**

 ** _'without music life would be a blank to me'_**

Its a wonderful night in the City of Vacuo, the city was always awake cars was still roaming on the road, few people still walking in every streets

On the Alley, a sound of music was so loud and it can hear all on the narrowed passage, there a Group of Teenagers were dancing and its look like a party, most all of them are punks females clothings are 'open' males hairs are random colors

but not most of all females there are punks, on the stage a female DJ was running the Music for the Party, her hair was a black bob cut style with pair of bat ears sticking out between on her headphone, she was wearing a red short sleeveless jacket, under in was a black sleeveless shirt, a red skirt with black outline, and black combat boots but the bottom was a red

she was wearing a headphone while her eyes were closed, dancing with the music's rhythm, unware of 3 men wearing all black, holding a machetes and guns, the leader of the group look one of his men and nod, the guy raise his gun and fire, making all the teens panic and run, the DJ girl stop and look up on the commotion, since her eyes were now open, her eyes were crimson red, she look at the scene and she saw 3 men wearing all black one was holding machete and the other one holding a gun, she immediately recognized who this guys we're, she smiled ear to ear "oh hello guys didn't know you will find me here" the men just glared her, the one with the gun point his gun on her" but you don't have to spoil the party you know that" she said in a last part in fake heartbroken, the leader of the men glared her hard and grit his teeth "shut up Deana, you still have to pay for what you did back in the club few years ago" he said in a very angry tone, the girl who was now know Deana just smiled sheepishly and scrath her neck "oh that, hehehe you guys still mad at that time" the other guy shouted angrly "YES...Junior said he want your head for what you did, even when you were DJ to us-" "former" Deana corrected

Deana was a former DJ on their club but quit when he learn that his Boss, Junior Xiong was secretly working with Roman Torchwick "common guys i quit remember, i don't want to _work_ with you guys, i changed" the man just chuckled "so do we" he turn to his two companion and nod, the one with the sword charged at her while the one with the gun fire at her

Deana ducked, the one with the sword jump at the stage and swing his sword at her head, she roll over only to meet another bullets firing at her, she was an Atlethic so she Back Hand Spring repeatedly until she reach something, a Boombox the man with a machete charge at him and ready to swipe but she her boombox to block, she crouch and swiped making the man fall, she look to the two and throw the boombox at the man with a gun, the man was hit in the head hard knocking him out, the man with her who she swipe down, trying to get up but she puch him hard knocking him as well

the leader who was only left look at her shocked he look at his men all of them we're down and back to Deana, Deana stood up and she raise her hand cathing up the boombox return to her like a boomerang, she smirked at him triumphantly "you came here with only a two men? that was not you...Joe" Deana said saying his name in a bittered tone, the man who now known Joe look at him under his shade then smirk, came out on the dark 8 more men with matchetes and guns

Deana look at them with a hard gaze, slowly her lips formed a smirk "well now this is party, what kept you guys so late?" she asked raising her hand mockingly, the men growled at her and one of them said "Junior want you dead" she just shrugged and walk over to the pioneer, she pressed a few button until a music played

 ** _*Nightcore - Do it like a dude* by Marimo_**

 **Stomp stomp I've arrived Drop the beat, nasty face why you lookin' at me?**

she jump and land in front of the group, she hold up the boombox and soon it transform into a Battle Hammer, she swing it at few times before hammering the ground, the ground shook and few cracks appeared, some loose their balance, her bangs covered her eyes, she look at them and the moonlight shine her face, now the men was shocked and trembled, she saw smirking sadisticly at them

 **Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky, In my In my spaceship, I'm an alien tonight**

Deana charged at them, two men charged at her in same time, one was trying to stab him, but she parry it and hitting his face and flew away, the other man swing his sword trying to cut her in half but she jump and kick him on the face sending him away

 **Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka,You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker**

three of them shoot their guns at her, she charged while dodging the the bullets in zigzag making them hard to shoot her, once Deana we're near at them she hit the man who was in front of her, she swipe her hammer on his leg making him fall, she raise her weapon and bringing it down on the man's stomach gasping for air before he was knock out, she smirk sadisticly and look at the two, the two fired their guns, she Cart Wheel and run to them, she hit other on the stomach sending him away, and swing her hammer up on the other man,

 **I can do it like a brother Do it like a dude, Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

the four men who was left along with their leader Joe, the four charged at him three were machetes and the other is gun, the one with a gun fired at her, she side flip two times, the two of them charged at her and swing their sword at the same time, she swing her hammer hitting them hard and sending them down

 **Do it like a brother** **Do it like a dude Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

she charged at the one with a gun, the man fired his gun only blocking them with her hammer, she hit him on his side cracking his bone hard, the man scream hard, while Deana smirk wider in sadistic, the other with a machete sneak behind her, with her ears she heard his sound, the man swipe his sword thinking he will cut her head only to be disappeared, she jump and land behind him, she raise her hammer and hit the man's back with a crack coming from his spinal cord

 **We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem We can do it like the man'dem, Sugar sugar sugar, We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem**

 **We can do it like the man'dem, Sugar sugar sugar**

she looked at Joe who was only left and just standing there letting his men deal with her, she glared at the man she hate people like him thinking their better than anyone, higher peoples, trampling anyone who was lower than them, Discriminating Humans or Faunus "so" she began "are you just gonna stand there like old times, letting your boys do the _Dirt_ while you will watch like an Entertainment to you" she said in venomous tone, she was tired to all people like him that's why she defect to their group

 **Boom Boom, pour me a beer** **No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here** **Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp,** **My B-I-T-C-H's on my dick like this**

Joe just smirk to her, he pull out his weapon on his back, a giant sword the other side was a saw and the other is a blade "just like you said _I Changed_ so I'm gonna fight those who anyone who dare to disturb our Club, Human or Faunus is doesn't matter to me as long as they can put a good fight"

 **Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka** **You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker** **I can do it like a brother** **Do it like a dude**

 **Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

"well then..." Deana look down, bangs cover her eyes and her lips formed a sadistic smirk, she look up to Joe "in your words, maybe you can Entertain me, its been a long time since i put a fight"

they both charged at same time, they exchange blows at same time, when their weapon meet each other it sending some waves of sound and winds, when some of them attack the other will block or parry it, Deana know Joe was strong, when she was a DJ at their club, she know every member of Juniors Thugs, she know their attack or defensive stance, except him she still didn't see Joe fight just like she always thought, Joe always let his boys do the _work_ while he just watch it like a show

 **Do it like a brother,** **Do it like a dude,** **Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

The Leader of the men was having a hard time to the woman, he can't find an opening, even when he saw an open she will immediatley block it and making him open so she can hit him, but she was just like him, she was always in defensive mode, and she was trying to find an opening at him, he was panting and sweating "so...its true...they say...you..always...put...a...good...fight" he said between his panting

 **We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem** **We can do it like the man'dem,** **Sugar sugar sugar** **We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem** **We can do it like the man'dem,** **Sugar sugar sugar**

"hehe...i could...tell...you...the...same...thing" Deana said in her panting "but" she smirk again sadisticly "you were the only one who can make me sweat...so Joe" she charged at him in inhuman speed "I'm afraid our dance party was going to be end here" she raise her hammer and slam it to him in full forced making Joe grip at his sword and forcing his knees to fall, he ducked and attempt to swipe her down

 **Boys, come say what you wanna** **Boys, you need to lick my dollar** **Boys, gettin' hot under the collar** **Holla holla whoa**

due to Deana's faunus traits and its a Bat faunus, she jump higher she throw her sword full force to the ground, when her hammer meet the land, the ground shook and making more cracks, Joe was sent away with wave of wind throw him few away, when he open his eyes, his eyes widen in fear, he saw Deana was now in front of him and ready to swing her hammer at him ' _how did she get here fast!?'_ he thought, she smirk and shouted "BATTER UP" when her hammer meet his stomach, his eyes turn white, he loose his air and let go his weapon, he was sent high on the wall with a crack

 **Boys, come say what you wanna** **Boys, you need to lick my dollar** **Boys, gettin' hot under the collar** **Holla holla whoa**

 ** _*Music End*_**

Deana stood and smirk truimphantly she walk over to the Leader of the men who distrupted the night party earlier, she look down on him, she chuckled "tell Junior if he send more of his goons at me" she leaned down and whispered on his ear "I will _Enjoy_ his scream, while breaking every bone he had" she folded her battle hammer into a boombox again and left the alley, when she got out she heard police sirens. probably someone heard their fight earlier and call the police, since the city was always awake every night and day, she walk away and when she about to turn, a man with a silver hair in green suit with a green scarf with a cross pin, he was holding a cane and...a mug? is that a coffee?

along with him is a blond haired woman with a glasses, She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings She wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. and a crop

the man smile at him and sip on his coffee before saying something "Good evening Miss Sparrow" he greeted, Deana stood there shocked _'how the hell did he know my name'_ "who are you and how do you know me?" she demanded, she think that this guys were another Juniors goons, she slowly put her finger at his boombox ready to transform it to a Battle hammer, the Blonde Woman saw this and ready her crop but the man ease her "easy there miss Sparrow, we are not your enemy"

"Oh really? In case you didn't know I was just attack at the party earlier and you think after that I will trust anyone after the fight? " she asked in a mocking tone, the blonde glared at her for her no manners but she know what she just been earlier, she just got tired from the fight and then a group of adults will appeared out of no here that know's her name and claiming not an enemy? Surely even kids will know that, Deana look at the man and Observe him ' _he doesn't have weapons with him and that cane look like a weapon it does have a gear on the handle, and his stance are relax... But I must not let my guard down... But_ ' she sense some familiarity to the man 'have I seen her somewhere before?' she decided to play along "OK who are you guys?" The man sip from his mug first before speaking "we will explain everything but not here, somewhere in private"

The man and woman led her to some kind if interrogation room, they introduce their selves as Glynda and Ozpin, Deana was shocked, she didn't know the man was non other than the Headmaster of Beacon it self "I'm very sorry for my rudeness earlier Headmaster " she apologize, Ozpin smile at the Girl's behavior "it's quite alright dear, you did what is right and pleased just call me Professor" he ease her so she can relax

Deana sigh in relief she look back at the Headmaster and thought 'but why? '

"But why?... What do you need me for Professor? "

"Well I want you to be my student in my Academy miss Sparrow"

Deana was shocked, her a girl who grown up in streets and former criminal from Juniors men to a prodigious Academy of all Remnant "Wait What?! WHY!? " she asked she was shocked why the Headmaster need her "well I have seen your records in you file Miss Sparrow and your fight earlier was quite impressive, except for the part where you... Have sadist side "

"Wait a minute you guys we're there!? "

"Yes we are" he turn to Glynda holding one of the 'Tablet' showing her fight earlier "since your skill is quite impressive" he turn back to her "it would be ashamed if you will not put it on a good use" he said, true she admit she is strong but no desire to become a Huntress or whatever, she is just an Ex-Criminal who was now a DJ on a bunch of Punks

"So what do you think Miss Sparrow? " he snapped on her thoughts and look up on him "we will not force you Miss Sparrow, you can return as being a DJ and hide as Ex - Criminal or you can become something good and help all those people who we're trap in the Darkness from the Past... Forever"

She think of it,'a start of new life heh? '

She look up at Professor Ozpin "OK Professor...I will go to your school" she said, Ozpin smile and held his hand, she shook it "that will be a wonderful decision Miss Sparrow, You can now leave tomorrow morning on the next flight"

The screen turn dark and Deana was shown in D of Team W.I.L.D and the rest was shown with just a silhouette


	2. Trailer: L

A/N: **I do NOT own RWBY**

 **Note: The OC's are mine**

 **The Idea of Weapon from _D of Team WILD_ is from _DenalCC1010_**

* * *

 **Trailer: L of Team WILD**

 _ **Outside of the Border in Vale**_

 _ **'A Lion Doesn't Care If a 'Monkey' in a Tree is Laughing at Him/Her'**_

The Moon shattered was full, on the Forest was dark the creatures of grimm were roaming around the forest, ruins from the earlier times became a nest of the creatures of darkness.

 ***Music start* Nightcore - Monster by Marimo**

 **Under the Knife i surrendered, the innocence yours to consume**

a silhouette was shown, the figure was a female, behind her are more people with weapons in their hands chasing her, the female was no longer a silhouette, she got a blonde hair with pair of ears we're sticking out, her eyes were also a Crimson Red, a red scarf tied around her neck, she was wearing a brown trench coat under in is a white shirt, she was wearing a black jeans and brown boots, behind her was her tail a Lion tail, she was a Lion Faunus

 **You cut it away, and you filled me up with hate, into the silence you sent me**

behind her were all faunus as well but all of them wearing a Grimm Mask, sleeveless jackets, a sleeveless black hood and black pants, fingerless gloves, metal foot guards and boots, behind their backs was a Red Symbol of Wolf with a scratch, they were all White Fang goons

 **Into the fire consumed**

the girl was running she enter a cave with the goons still chasing her, they all reach the end above the was the night sky, the moon light was glistening above them, the girl stop on her path was blocked by a stone wall, the goons stop and look at her, she turn around and glared the goons, one of them laughed "HAHAHAHA we have you now, there was now where to run" one of them step forward "why don't you just come with us, don't you see were trying to change the world, once the time was come, us Faunus will become superiority WE will become higher than the Humans scums" the girls bangs covered her eyes, the faunus continued "we cornered you now there's no where to run" the girl was mute before she spoke "actually" her lips form a smirk...another sadistic smirk showing her fangs, she jump higher until she land behind their backs, she pull out 3 Red crystal Dusts and throw behind her, destroying the entrance of the Cave "i _Cornered_ you all"

 **You thought i'd forget, but it's always in my head**

The White Fang were shocked and confused, they thought she was running away because she can't win against them, she was afraid to them instead she was leading them to a trap, to corner them, the girl faunus smirk sadisticly and look at them, her crimson eyes were glowing between the moonlight, she reach something on her back, a brown-white Thompson she fired her guns at them, the white fang goons dodge and find some cover among the rocks that was scattered among the place and enough to cover for them

 **You're the pulse in my viens, You're the war that i wage**

the lion faunus girl's gun was run out, then when the White Fang goons know that she was run out they came out to their cover, some of them who have a guns fired at her, only they realized that she was gone, they look over the place but can find her, one of them look up there he saw that she was in the mid air, she raise her Thompson and its slowly turn into a Double Sided Axe

 **Can you Change Me?, Can you Change Me?**

when she was falling on the ground, she slam her axe, shaking the ground and making some smoke and sending the other goons flew away, the faunus earlier who was speaking to her, look at the smoke, her silhouette can be seen and he saw her turn to face him, her eyes were glowing dark red glaring at him, he was shit scared now he turn to the other "get up! all of you! get into formation Now!" the White Fang members got up on their feet and mass together, some ready their weapons while the others point their guns at her, the lion faunus girl still in the smoke with glowing red eyes, she got on stance and in inhuman speed she charged at them, ready to swing her axe with a sadistic grin plastered on her face

 **You're the love that i hate, You're the drug that i take**

she swing her axe on their side, sending them on the right and hitting the wall, the others got up and fired their guns at her, she faunus girl charged at them swing, smashing, kicking them, the faunus earlier who was talking to her earlier, got up and pull out his gun an assault rifle, he fired it at her but due to the lion ears on the girl, she heard him cock his rifle, she dodge all the bullets and take cover on one of the stone, she change her axe back to a Thompson and returned fire on the White Fang

 **Will you Cage Me?, Will you Cage Me?**

the faunus White Fang dodge the incomng bullet, he side flip and transform his rifle into a sword with a saw on its blade, he charge at the girl but she saw him he change into a melee so she change it back to a battle axe and also charge at him, the both swing their sword meeting it each other, it was repeated few times

 **You're the pulse in my viens, You're the war that i wage**

the White Fang faunus jump and smash his sword only to be blocked, the he saw she smirk darkly the next thing he knew her fist met up on his face, blinding him few seconds, and when his vision was back.

 **Can you Change Me?, Can you Change Me?**

the faunus girl was nowhere on his sight, then he heard something behind his back a sound of wind and she was there she swing her axe hitting his back, she swear she heard his spinal cord crack and for her...it was a music to her ears, making her grin wider

 **From the Monster you made me, The Monster you made me**

The White Fang faunus flew away and fall on the ground with a thud knocked out, the lion faunus girl look over the scene all of them were down some were unconscious and some were groaning on the pain, her ears perked up she heard something from distance it a sound of an engine, she look up and found a bull head stoping above her, the door open and a Paladin with a White Fang symbol on its arm jump out and land on the ground, a White Fang soldier controling the Mech glared at her "you will pay for that" he said anger

 **This is the the World you've Created, The product of what i've become**

she charged at the Paladin, she jump and about to smash it with her Axe, the Paladin's arm retracted and punch her hitting her face, she was sent back but manage to get back on the ground, landing safety, she glared at the paladin "ok, that was hurt"

.

.

.

 _Hurt_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Wait...Hurt?!...she was...Hit!"_ she thought shocked, she taste something on his mouth, she spit it out on the ground and look at it, her eyes were wide from what she saw...her blood "is that...my blood!?" she thought out loud

 **My Soul and My Youth, Seem's it's all for You to Use**

The Paladin charged at her it's arm retracted and send a punch to the faunus girl, she raise her axe blocking the punch, her bangs covered her eyes "you made me blood" she asked, the White Fang pilot heard her "yeah so what? are you gonna surrender and go home cry for your mama?" he said in a mocking tone, the girl was just silent until.

 **If i could take back the moment, I let you get under my skin**

The Lion Faunus girl grin sadisticly wider, she giggled darkly "no" she took something on his coat, a Red Crystal Dust she threw it at the cockpit of the Paladin

 _Boom_

"argh...what the-" the pilot grunt and was cut off of what about he said as the girl jump and kick the paladin hard sending it away, the girl land on the ground and charged in inhuman speed while giggling "no one has been wounded me before" she jump on top of the paladin and cut off it's arm "even if their a powerful grimm, or that _Dragon Grimm_ few years ago" she kick it on the back, she change her axe back into Thompson

 **Relent or Resist, Seems the Monster always wins**

she fired her gun at the Paladin hitting the pilot, loosing control on the giant robot "argh...Oum dammit" he grunted in pain

She saw that the pilot loose control, she transform it back into Axe again and charge with Super speed, she cut the left leg and the Paladin lost it's balance, then she cut the other last leg. the paladin fall on the ground, the pilot was now getting nervous, his Robot can't walk anymore, the faunus girl jump and hit the cockpit damaging the controls, she use her strength and rip off the glass cover

 **You're the pulse in my viens, You're the war that i wage**

she look at the White Fang pilot who trembling in fear, it was her favorite part when Humans or Faunus who was a Jerk, Bitch, Racists, Cocky Persons trembling beneath her, she leaned closer only the pilot back away shaking in fear, she laugh sadisticly "HAHAHAHAHA, ooohh does baby boy was getting scared and run back to his mommy" she said in mocking tone, she look up and found the Bull head was still there

 **Can you Change Me?, Can you Change Me?**

The Pilot saw everything and scared that the Faunus Lion Girl Destroyed their Paladin "oh Shit!" he cursed and trying to get away

 **You're the Love that i hate, You're the Drug that i take**

The Faunus girl saw it was getting away, she look back at the Pilot it was still trembling in fear, she hold his neck and punch him knocking him out, she put her Axe on his back before running after the Bull Head, _No Prey can get away from a Predator_ she quoted his mentor's quote

 **Will you Cage Me?, Will you Cage Me?**

she put a force on her feet and jump higher, and land on the edge of the cliff, she saw that the Bull Head was getting far away, she run after it fast in inhuman speed, once she was getting closer, she jump higher again, and hold up to tail of the Bull Head

 **You're the pulse in my viens, You're the war that i wage**

The Bull Head shake and pilot was confused, he turn to the two others who was left "check that out, and see what happened?" the two nodded and left to check it out, one of them look outside and check the tail, no one was there

 **Can you Change Me?, Can you Change Me?**

a hand grab his leg and throw him out "waaaaahhhh" he shouted while falling, back to the Bull Head the other one saw his partner was gone "what the-" he was cut off when someone covered his mouth "grrmmmh" the faunus girl use the other side of the door and sneak behind him, she beat his head knocking him out

she look to the cockpit and noticed that the pilot was unware of her presence, she grab one of the pistol that goons have and walk over to the cockpit, the pilot was still unware of it, he heard a sound of footstep and thought it's one of the member "so what is it?" a pistol was pressed against his neck "is this Transportation was going to Vale?"

"ugghhh" he didn't know what will he do so he replied back, he saw what this girl is "yes..."

 **From the Monster you made me, The Monster you made me**

 ***Music End***

the Faunus girl grin "well that was great, take me there" the pilot did what she want

once they land safely on Vale she slam the gun on the pilot's head knocking him out, since the Bull Head have a Symbol of White Fang someone will call the police once they saw it

when she got out someone greet her, a man in a silver hair and green suit with a green scarf and a cross pin on it, he was holding a cane and...a mug?

the man smiled and took a sip first on his mug before speaking "Hello Miss Reyes" and the man have simple goal on her

Recruited her to Beacon Academy

the screen turn black and the **L** was added along with **D** Deana Sparrow on W.I.L.D and two more left

* * *

 **A/N: hey guys i'm having a bad time now, its all about school that is**

 **oh by the way the W of Team WILD will be a big surprise**


	3. Trailer: I

**Trailer: I of Team WILD**

 _ **Outside of the Border in Mistral**_

' _ **Life has taughtme that to 'Fly', you must first accept the possibility of Falling**_

 ***Music Start* Nightcore – Emerald Eyes by Marimo**

 **Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes**

Above the Forest of Mistral, a black figure flew above super fast followed by 5 a giant bird figure, they were all giant birds

The screen was now focused on the figure who was flying super fast, she was a person, a Girl precisely, she got a Black wings that attached on her back, she is a Winged-Faunus

 **Beneath a sea of humility** **And you're drowning when you're looking up so hopelessly**

She too have Crimson Red, She got a Dark Purple Hair, she was wearing a Long Blue sleeveless Jacket under in was a white with a Red neck tie, on her arms was a Long sleeveless Fingerless Gloves with a circle on the middle, she was wearing a Violet Split Side Skirt and under in a white shorts, a black with purple on the boot print high heeled knees, behind her was a two curved swords the blade was green and the side was black and white on the top with 7 black circle

 **On your own** **Your hands were once so strong** **All alone** **The man I loved igone**

The girl look back the giant birds were now identified as Nevermores, she pull out her swords and stop on mid air, the Nevermores Squeak loudly and fastened their wing to attack her, her Eyes glowed under the moonlight, and slowly her lips smirk….sadisticly

 **I know you can do it cause, I've seen that you knew it once** **So if I believe in you, Will you believe it too?**

She charged at them with inhuman speed, like a bullet she cut the right wings, and the nevermore cried in pain "ahh music to my ears" she said in delightable, enjoying the Scream of pain of the Nevermore

 **You lie awake and you feel like you're dying** **To see the world through my eyes** **Maybe for once in your life** **Barely alive to the sight of the sirens lights** **  
** **Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes**

she flew down after the nevermore who was falling down, she land on it at the back and stab her two swords on its neck putting a force on her swords she cut its neck and so its head spilt up on its body and the nevermore was disintegrate while falling down, she jump away from the body before hearing a squeak, she turn around and found two nevermore dashing to her with their claws ready to claw her

 **So this is what you chose over me And you're drowning cause your losing all your perfect dreams**

she dodge every attack, one of them was about to grab her but she parry it and cut it's legs and fall down, and the other one use it's beak and and attempt to stab her but she flew above a little and land on its head, she raise her swords and stab its head through its bone-plate, the nevermore squeak in pain before disintegrated

 **On your own Your deal with death is done, All alone Will you ever see the sun?**

The two nevermore left squeak loudly before charging to her fast, she raise her both sword and unified it with both handle, the blade unified it with both handle, the blade extended and a string appeared on the top side, it attached on the bottom, the two swords soon transform into a Bow

 **I've seen that you knew it once, I know you can do it cause** **If I can believe in you, you can believe it too**

she pull the string, the circle on her gloves glowed into a white, and an ice soon appeared and transform into arrow, she loose the string and the arrow penetrate on its eye, the nevermore cried in pain and she grin wider.

 **You lie awake and you feel like you're dying** **To see the look through my eyes,** **Maybe for once in your life** **Barely alive to the sight of the sirens lights,** **Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes**

The last nevermore dash at her with super speed, it's beak was open and appears to eat her alive, she saw and an idea appeared on her head, she dash down and closed its wings making the Gravity pull her fast, she look back and saw the Nevermore followed her, she smirk _'Perfect'_ she thought and wait the Nevermore to get near on her.

 **I set myself on fire just to guide you, I'll be your torch in the night so I can light your way**

Once the Grimm was almost reach her, its beak open want to swallow her whole, she closed her eyes and inhale on her hands another arrow was formed but its burning red arrow, a small squeak can be heard meaning the Nevermore was closed enough now, she turn back and aim her arrow inside the its mouth and loose

 **I break myself into pieces just to bind you, I tear myself apart so I can watch you fade**

 ***Music End***

She stop in mid air and dodge the falling nevermore, she watch the Grimm with a wide sadistic grin plastered on her face, enjoying the screaming of pain while the nevermore slowly burning and dying, when it hit the ground its body start to Disintegrated

she let out a big sigh and her face turn into scowl "i was hoping for a big and it will be an Enjoyable fight" she look around and found nothing, she look up looking the shattered moon "but instead a weakling Nevermores" she said in a disappointed tone

* * *

 _Later_

She arrived on the City of Mistral and start walking away, until...

 _*cough*_

she turn around and found a man with silver hair and green suited with a cane and...a mug? in a middle of the night? she raised an eyebrow in confused "Do you need something sir?" she asked in slight manner, the man smile and took a sip on his mug before he replied "yes Miss Reagan, i have something to offer you"

she was shocked at the man _'How did he know my name!?...have i seen him before?'_ she thought but snapped back and caught the word 'offer' making her curious of it "and that is?" she asked and the man replied "i want you to come with me back to Vale and enroll as my Student on my Academy"

 _Academy, Vale, Enroll, Student?_ those words were running at her head in confused _'just who the hell is this guy'_ she thought confused and narrowed her gaze at him "who are you and what do you mean 'academy'" the man just smiled calmly and took a sip first before he replied back, is that a coffee anyway?

"I'am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy" now her eyes were widen, the Headmaster of the greatest Academy in Remnant and a strong Huntsman was stood in front of him, and want's to recruited her to his academy "y-y-you're Professor Ozpin!? The Headmaster of Beacon!?" she asked and the man nod

she looked down and shamed, she just disrespected the Headmaster of the wonderful Academy in Remnant "I-I'm sorry for my Rudeness sir, if i did disrespected you sir i didn't mean it i'm just.." Ozpin smile at the girl's behavior "it's quite alright dear, come walk with me, we have much to talk about" she nod and start walking with the headmaster

the screen turn black and the **I** was shown along with **D** eana, **L** eona, she was next at the Lion Faunus girl, the only one left is a silhouette above of the **W** as the last member


	4. Trailer: W

**Trailer: W of Team WILD**

 _ **DiaboliInsalum, Old UN Outpost**_

 _ **Your moves are miscalculated, and underestimating your enemies—your biggest mistake. You will find the will of a single man can be broken.**_

The screen was black, a sound of engine can be heard followed by a Thunder, the engine's sound was unlike the sound of Bullhead

The screen was getting clearer, a teen look like age of 16/18, he was facing back, he was wearing a balaclava and helmet, black long sleeve that reach his elbow, black fingerless gloves, green cotton pants with white military utility belt, a leg pistol holster, a black combat boots

While the screen focused on his back, a guns being cocky(no pun intended), reloaded, bullets was placing on magazine

The screen focus on the Aircraft outside, the Aircraft was long with two Rotors at not end, they was driving throutthe dark clouds with Lightnings flashing inside the clouds

" _Command this Bravo Four-One, we are now reaching the_ _LZ_ _point in 1 minut_ e" reported the pilot

" _Copy that Four-One, be advised The British and French Forces cannot hold the line much longer, hurry they we're being Overru_ n" replied the Commander

" _Copy that Command Bravo Four-One ou_ t"

 **Take me down to the river bend,Take me down to the fighting end**

Back inside the Aircraft, the teen slang his guns on his back, a Black and White Assault rifle with a blade below the barrel, he holstered a pistol on his leg

He got up and met with a man in green Cammo suit "are you ready? " he asked the teen who nod in reply " _30 Seconds_ " announced the Pilot on the comm

 **Wash the poison from off my skin,** **Show me how to be whole again**

"What do we got? " asked the teen "The SAS and GIGN mission was to clear a site to make a safe zone for the operation that will be held next month" he report

 **Fly me up on a silver wing, Past the black where the sirens sing**

The man continue "sadly they we're surprised attack by the Bastards dand their APC was useless now it was run out of ammo, so they have overwhelmed by the Dark Creatures, next month the Germans and Italians will going to bomb this place to retake this island"

 **Warm me up in a nova's glow,And drop me down to the dream below**

The light turn Red signalling to get ready"alright get ready" said the man, the teen took a few step back and take a stance and wait the ramp to be open

The light turn Green signal to GO, "Alright Go Go Go" he run and jump out falling fast, he placed his finger on his ears "Echo One-One and Romeo Three-Two this Hunter Two-Two watch your fire above"

" _This is Echo One-One, we got ya there ove_ r" said a man with a different accent

 **'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass,Hardly anything there for you to see,For you to see**

he took out an Emergency Flares and lighten up, the ground came to view bullet muzzle flash hitting the Black Creatures charging at them "Echo One-One, this Hunter Two-Two i'm 300 meter high on your above

 **Bring me home in a blinding dream, Through the secrets that I have seen**

down below, a soldier in Dark blue wearing a Helmet and Gas mask firing his Mp5 on the Dark creatures with red eyes along with the others, he look up and saw a red light coming down "I see ya Hunter Two-Two" he replied through his earpiece, and return firing at the Black creatures

 **Wash the sorrow from off my skin, And show me how to be whole again**

A black giant bird flying above the soldiers on the ground and shoot its feathers "Bird! take cover!" warn the GIGN and the men took covers on the rocks and wrecked trucks, back to the teen he took out his rifle and fire the black bird and with a click it changed into a sword, he reach the giant bird and stab it on the back, the black bird cried in pain

he pull out his pistol on his leg and fired it at the head of the bird, the black bird died and starting to disentegrated, he used the bird's body to maneuver it and fall on the ground as he land safely, he changed his sword back to rifle mode, he charged forward to meet the commanding officer, the SAS earlier met up with him "glad ya make it yankee, we we're about to overrun by this bastards, good thing ya make it" he said with surprisingly calm with a situation like this, they could be die in any minutes, the teen thought "let's GO" the SAS said snapping him back to reality and take their position

the Teen took position on a wrecked truck he raise his rifle and fired it, his bullets penetrating the bone plates of every black creatures charging at them, he stop firing and transform his rifle into a sword again, he jump into the truck and dash to the black creatures cutting them like flies while firing his pistol, one of the black creature is look like a gorillaz with a bone plate on its face and glowing red eyes, he roared while pumping its chest repeatedly and charged at the teen, the teen changed his sword back to a rifle and fire at the incoming gorilla, the bullet was injuring the creature but it still keep coming at him

 **'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass, Hardly anything there for you to see, For you to see**

he changed his rifle back to a sword again, the blade glowed red and charged at the gorilla, they both charged at the same time, the creature raise his fist in a attemp to punch the teen's, the teen raise his sword and he was attemp to cut the creature in a half

the creature retracted its fist and fired it at the teen, the teen retracted his sword a little and slash the creature, they both pass each other at same time, they both stop and stood unmoving, in a second the gorilla fall on the ground with a thud and start disintegrated

the teen changed his sword back to rifle mode and placed it on his back.

 **'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass,Hardly anything else I need to be**

The SAS and GIGN was shocked, but they snapped out of it, what do you expected to a Guardian, the SAS earlier contacted their HQ "Command this Echo One-One, Safe Zone was clear i repeat Safe Zone was clear"

 _"Copy that One-One the US Marines will be there 1 Hour"_

"Copy that Command Echo One-One out"

one of the GIGN turn to look at the SAS "so" he began "when will the UN go to Drakontos"

 **'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass,** **Hardly anything there for you to see,** **For you to see**

The teen look at the place, it was ruins, everything is black and destroyed, trees were cut down, green grass was now a pitch black the now ones a great Research site, a beautiful forest was now a nest for the Dark Creatures

 **For you to see**

back to the SAS he was watching the teen who was just standing there, the black creatures destroyed their homeland, everything they been built was destroyed, then he replied to the GIGN who was asked him "soon mate"

the screen turn black "Soon", the W was now added to the other three, now Team WILD was together


	5. Chapter 1

**wiA/N: I do NOT own RWBY they belong to Rooster Teeth**

 **R.I.P Monty Oum your legend will never be forgotten**

 **Note: The OC's are belong to me, some of the weapon was...borrowed without permission(Jack Sparrow)**

 **Joke! XD they belong to DenalCC1010, except William my own oc weapon**

 **Deana Sparrow - _Vindictive Ruin -_** ** _art/Vindictive-Ruin-RWBY-OC-Weapon-623494517_**

 **Leona Reyes - _Hazard Bandit -_** ** _art/Hazard-Bandit-RWBY-OC-Weapon-614577437_**

 **Ingrid Reagan - _Ardent Whisper -_** ** _art/Ardent-Whisper-RWBY-OC-Weapon-612716432_**

 **William Jones - _my OWN OC Weapon_**

 **As for William Jones, there is a time that he will changed weapon anytime**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Invasion and Carrying out the Plan**

William P.O.V

 _In the Year 2018 they came out of nowhere, Black creatures that resemble on Wild Animals and Insects such as Wolfs, Bears, Birds, Snakes, Gorillas, Scorpions and more. They attack most all Countries in Europe but except for Germany and UK, it was a Surprise Attack they targeted every Cities in Europe so the military was not prepared, they arrived later on the cities but they found was dead bodies of civilians, laying on the ground lifeless and some we're eaten by those Damn creatures, buildings was Destroyed, it was like a Ghost town if you ask me, when the Germans arrived and help their neighboring countries, they managed to push them out of every countries, since they cannot not destroyed those Tanks and the Germans are great at Tank Divisions_

 _as for the British, they also help all European Countries with Sending Naval aids, Ground troops and Air Forces, the last country they clean was Paris the Capital of France, the one's known as City of Love was now a Ghost Town_

 _The Russians and Chinese also help defeating those Black Creatures, they nickname them as Tenebris a Latin word for Creatures of Darkness, Demons or Devils and some say it was Satan's Army...well i don't have a comment to that. it creep me out, since Russia was great at resource, they send aids to Every Europe and Medicals from China_

 _As for America, it was like another Pearl Harbor for us americans, it was also a surprise attack and we are not prepared, the attack cause a high civilian casualties, it reach 300 from Delaware, 40 from Virginia and Maryland, 600 total from Rhode Island, Massachusetts, New Jersey and Connecticut_

 _New Hamisphere and Pennsylvania was not attack and it was immediately guarded by the US Marines when they recieved the attack and it became an Evacuation Zone during the Invasion_

 _as for New York, it was a Nightmare, this time it was different a Black Giant Dragon flew above Manhattan and dropping look like a black pool, spawning Tenebris and attacking every living creatures on its sight whether its Animals or Humans, and that day is where Humanity push this Damn Creatures where they belong to, and that is **Hell**_

 _where how we push this Creatures back to their place, is where there is a time when a US Rangers Infantry have been deployed in New York to rescue those Traps Civilians during the attack, they have been ambush the Sergeant's men was being slaughtered, he want his men to pull back safe and sound but they have been trapped and reinforcement will arrived in 5 minutes. yes 5 minutes, is that they will be all dead_

 _but not today for them, she too came out of nowhere, all the Rangers see is she wear a White Cloack, its like a White Version of Red Riding Hood, and she got a silver eyes, her weapons was unimaginable its like a chain scythe that turn into a Gun!? a pistol precisely._

 _she got an incredible powers, she got a super speed while leaving white rose petals, and her injuries are healing fast, after she killed those black creatures she asked the Sergeant and his men if their alright? the Sergeant answered her and thanking her for saving them_

 _The UN found out about her, she was asked if she was allowed to talk in the front of the UN councils, she accepted generously, she told all the UN councils that represent every countries_

 _she told us that the Black Creatures are called Grimms, they are Mindless and Souless creatures that attracted to every Negative Emotions such as Hatred, Anger, Sadness and Etc._

 _she explained us how to defeat this Souless creatures in a best way, and that is Aura and Semblance, she said with this power we can push this Grimm where they belong to and defeated them in a fastest way, she also explained us what Aura and Semblance is_

 _ **Aura** is the manifestation of one's soul, and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. at least with enough practice. A person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura differs from person to person it can be use as Defence, Healing, Offence, and Unlocking other's Aura, she said Grimm don't have Aura becuase they are souless creatures_

 _ **Semblance** is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members_

 _first she unlock the Soldiers Aura, and so that Days, Months, Years have past everyday a persons aura have been unlocked, and everyday people discovered their semblance, and with this power we push the Darkness back to where they supposed to belong to_

 _and peace was restored to our world...or so what we thought_

 _after the fight, the countries around the world built their own Academies and instead Huntsman, we are called The Guardians, protectors of our world Earth, our Academies are all align to every Militaries, its all different like what the woman told us_

 _speaking of the Mysterious Woman, she told us her name, and its Summer Rose, she doesn't remember how and when she got here all she remember is she was being washed away and found somewhere around Canada, she doesn't remember how she got here on our world_

 _but still we don't care where she came from and how she came here, all we care is that she was with us, helping us battling the Grimms or helping her if she was depressed, she told us she got a Familiy before she left on some kind of mission_ _, she was honored to every military around the world, she was awarded a Medal of Honor and declared Hero to us Earthen_

 _some countries around the world build a Monument as a Honor for her battling with us_

* * *

 _Now in a year 2020 January 17, the US Navy along with the Japanese Navy it was a Joint Operation, they found the place where the Grimm came from, an Island with a size of India, what we discovered is more that a Grimm, through yes the island was the lair of Grimms but there is more than its seems_

 _when you step into that island you are now in other world. the other side, i know its hard to explained but let me say what i can do, its like a gateway, when the Americans and Japanese bomb the island and conquered it, they explored the island for example, the US and Japan name the top part ' **Ostium** ' and the bottom part is ' **Exitus** '_

 _when you reach the Ostium zone you have entered the Gateway, you just have to step into that soil part, through you can still return back to Earth you only have to do was to Walk back to Exitus Zone._

 _when the Expeditionary Force contact Summer Rose, they show her the other side because the scientist believe she got a connection to this other side realm, when they arrived Summer Rose was shocked and Happy while the Expedition Force was confused, she told them that she remember this place and this place is where she used to live, and this is World Of Remnant_

 _they return back to earth and the Expedition Force reported back to the UN councils, the UN and NATO want to send an Expedition Force on the other side, but Summer Rose have an Idea, she said that sending some Army will make all the Four Kingdoms alert and thinking it will be an Invasion_

 _and thank god The UN and NATO listen to her, so they decide Summer Rose to use her plan_

 _Tommorow the US Government will summon her on the White House to carry her plan, and that day i will be send to Remnant to gather Info's how to counter this people_

* * *

 **January 18, 2020 Saturday**

 **United States, White House**

 **07:30 a.m**

The President was in his office signing some few papers, the door open standing there was non other than the White Cloacked Woman herself, the Summer Rose smiled at the President of the America "Good morning " she greeted with a small polite bow, the President smiled at the woman and nod back "Good morning, Miss Rose please take a seat" the woman took a seat at the front of the President's desk, the President fold his hands and place at the desk, he look at the Huntress with a serious face "let's get down to business Miss Rose, the UN want to send the NATO to Remnant but since you said that the Four Kingdoms are seems are not friendly and they all immediately towards hostile to any unknown group"

"yes Mister President, i have been in Remnant since i was born there and i know how the Four Kingdoms government works, cause even right now they are now facing another threat"

the President look at him confused, threat? what threat they are facing at, surely Grimm is the everyday Threat to them "what Threat is this Miss Rose?" he asked, the Huntress look down in a scowl face, the President saw this and immediately think this is worst than Grimm it self, Summer look back at him and replied "I forgot that i didn't mentioned all of you about the species at Remnant" the President look at him shocked, there is another species? "and what are they?" he asked

"In Remnant Mister President, there are 3 species living there in Remnant, we already know that Humans and Grimm are living there and that's two but there is another species there and that is..."she stop and look down with sadness, the President raise an eyebrow in confusion "its ok Miss Rose please continue" he said encouraging her to speak, Summer Rose look back at him "the other species is known as Faunus"

'Faunus? we never heard of that' thought the President "what is Faunus and why are you little bit hesitant about it earlier" he asked

"Faunus is a people, they look like a Human but their difference between Human is that they have Animal parts on their body such as Ears, Tails, Claws, Horns" she said before continue "i was afraid to introduced it to you guys because this world was dominated by Humans" she said in a sadness tone and look back to the ground, the President look at her, why is she afraid to introduced this Faunus to them and what's wrong about Humans? "why? what's wrong about Humans?' he asked

"cause even right now they are facing Discriminations from the Humans, not all Humans but the Majority is" she said still looking down

when the word 'Discrimination', the President's face became serious and red in anger "did you say Discrimination?" he asked in a bitter tone making sure he heard right, Summer Rose look back at the President, why his tone became bitter and what is he mad about? "well yes is there something wrong"

 _ **BANG**_

Summer Rose flinched at the sudden move, the President slam his palm on the desk he stood up and look at the Window "Great just Great" he said in a sarcasm tone with a little bitterness "we are now facing an arrogant people" he said and chuckled a bit as he shake his head a little, the Huntress look at him with a mix emotion confused, shocked and worried "is there something wrong Mister President" she asked

"yes why are they Discriminating them and let me guess, is it because they have animal parts on their bodies?" he asked and look at her as the Huntress nod "that's atrocious" he said as he look back

'wait their not afraid or disgiust about the faunus?' Summer thought with a hope, maybe America can help the Faunus to achieve Freedom and Equality maybe just maybe

"the UN are not going to be happy to hear about this" said the President in a sad and anger tone

"wait what!?" asked Summer thought aloud shocked, its not just America are angry about the Discrimination towards the faunus?! the WHOLE WORD!? "you guys are not disgusted or afraid about the faunus?" she asked, the President look back at her in anger "why would we?" she asked in a bitter tone, Summer flinch at the look of the President he was giving at her but she manage to regain her composure "just...just like i said earlier i was afriad that they might to face another Discrimination most of all here since this world was full of Humans and no Faunus exist here" she said, the President look at him in a little longer before sighing heavily "Miss Rose" he said as he return back to his seat before continuing where he left "Our world have face many Atrocity in our History and some are made by us, long ago we used Slavery most of them are being used to Black people such as the African peoples and Discriminating them by their skin colors, even on other countries if its not dark skin you will face Discrimination, your accent and hair colors such as Irish" he said as Summer was wide eyed and horrified about their History, she still didn't know much about the Histories in Earths "even us Americans used Slavery" The Huntress was shocked, how could a Freedom Country, Home of the Brave used Slavery and Discrimination exist!? "long time ago we used to practice Slavery 245 years ago, but it was abolished by a man name Abraham Lincoln the 16th US President"

Summer Rose smiled, thank god that Slavery didn't exist here anymore nor Discrimination, if it still exist who knows what will happened if they met faunus during those times "but you know if the faunus exist in this world, they will never be Discriminated nor enslaved, instead they will be treated like a Gods or Goddesses and we Humans from Earth will be devoted to as Servants" continued the President with a chuckled a bit

...ok scratch that...WHAT!? "wait what!? How!? Why!?" Summer Rose asked shouted as she stood up and leaned to the President before she snapped out and realized what she did "oh i-i-i'm sorry so sorry abou-" "no its ok Miss Rose...as for your answer is...hhmmm" the President turn his chair a bit on the left and think

"OH for example a male Monkey Faunus, he will be mistaken as Hanuman a God from Hinduism, and Sun Wukong a Monkey King in China" he said before thinking again and continued

" A female Rabbit Faunus will be mistaken as Unut an Egyptian Rabbit Goddess"

"A female Cat Faunus will be mistaken as Bastet a Cat Goddess in Egypt too, so i think Faunus will be fit here to live"

as the president finish his sentence, Summer Rose we're shocked, wide eyed and a little happy, cause Faunus will not be treated here as animals instead they will be treated as Divine Beings, that was ironic i wonder how they will be treated here except for the divine thingy

"so let's not talk about religons and Gods, let's get straight in plan" said the President as she snapped back to reality, she thought for a moment before an idea pop to her head "Mister President i have an idea" the President look at her and listen "go on"

"what if we send some elite guardian to Remnant, i have been away for to long so i didn't know what was going on right now inthe Four Kingdom"

"hmmm, well we already planning to send some Agents in the Four Kingdom but we still didn't know about their Security System and Technological Systems, i guess that will be a good idea but the question is who will be send?" the two thought for a moment until the Huntress have an idea "how about you look for some of their Profile and see if some are acceptable" the President thought for it, it was a good idea but the Biography leave for the trouble "but what about the Profile, how we will fake his/her Description?" Summer Rose smiled "don't worry about that Mister President, i have an _old_ acquaintance in vale that can fake his transcripted"

* * *

 **A/N: well how was it? let me know in the Review**

 **Wow that was very long and i have finish this chapter in 2:51 a.m in the morning**

 **tomorrow the next chapter will be posted**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **Hanuman: is an ardent devotee of Sri Rama. He is one of the central figures in the Hindu epic _Ramayana_ and its various versions. As one of the Chiranjivi, he is also mentioned in several other texts, including the _Mahabharata_ , the various Puranas and some Jain texts. Hanuman participated in Rama's war against the demon king Ravana. Several later texts also present him as an incarnation of Shiva. He is the son of Anjana and Kesari and is also described as the son of the wind-god Pawan, who according to several stories, played a role in his birth. **

**Sun Wukong: also known as the Monkey King, is a mythological figure who features in a body of legends, which can be traced back to the period of the Song dynasty. He appears as a main character in the 16th century Chinese classical novel _Journey to the West_. Sun Wukong is also found in many later stories and adaptations. In the novel, he is a monkey born from a stone who acquires supernatural powers through Taoist practices. After rebelling against heaven and being imprisoned under a mountain by the Buddha, he later accompanies the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from "the West".**

 **Sun Wukong possesses immense strength; he is able to lift his 13,500 jīn (7,960 kilograms (17,550 lb)) staff with ease. He is also extremely fast, able to travel 108,000 li (21,675 kilometres (13,468 mi)) in one somersault. (Note that this is more than half way around the world). Sun knows 72 transformations, which allow him to transform into various animals and objects; however, he is troubled in transforming into other forms, due to the accompanying incomplete transformation of his tail. Sun Wukong is a skilled fighter, capable of holding his own against the best warriors of heaven. Each of his hairs possess magical properties, capable of being transformed into clones of the Monkey King himself, and/or into various weapons, animals, and other objects. He knows spells to command wind, part water, conjure protective circles against demons, and freeze humans, demons, and gods alike.**

 **Unut: was a rabbit headed goddess who origins dated back to prehistoric Egypt. Also known as Wenut, this deity has an interesting path of evolution, for she was not always known as a rabbit shaped deity. Prior to her rabbit form which came about at an unknown point during her worship, she was represented in the form of a snake. This seems rather unusual for a reptile to be transformed into a soft, gentle, furry creature, even though snakes too were considered symbols of fertility in ancient Egypt.**

 **Bastet:** **Bastet was originally a lioness warrior goddess of the sun throughout most of ancient Egyptian history, but later she was changed into the cat goddess which is familiar today. Greeks occupying ancient Egypt toward the end of its civilization changed her into a goddess of the moon.**

 **As protector of Lower Egypt, she was seen as defender of the pharaoh, and consequently of the later chief male deity, Ra. Along with the other lioness goddesses, she would occasionally be depicted as the embodiment of the Eye of Ra. She has been depicted as fighting the evil snake named Apep, an enemy of Ra.**

 **The goddess was sometimes depicted holding a ceremonial sistrum in one hand and an aegis in the other—the aegis usually resembling a collar or gorget embellished with a lioness head.**

 **Her name was associated with the lavish jars in which Egyptians stored their ointment used as perfume. Bastet thus gradually became regarded as the goddess of perfumes, earning the title of _perfumed protector_. In connection with this, when Anubis became the god of embalming, Bastet came to be regarded as his wife for a short period of time. Bastet was also depicted as the goddess of protection against contagious diseases and evil spirits**.


	6. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for the reviews, i know some of my grammar is not good but thank you for correcting me AwesomexNinja I'm just a beginner so thank you and sorry i hope you understand, oh about the Faunus and Divine beings, I know its wierd but seriously think about it**

 **What the President said about the Faunus, he was saying about Humans LONG time ago in our early Civilization not the Modern Time, the faunus will be seen as Diety or Divine Beings**

 **Now it's time for our Hero to Exploit Remnant,** **just like i said William's Weapon will change sometime, he have many weapons**

 **Now onward to Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome To Remnant**

 **March 26, 2020**

 **United States, White House**

 **8:30 a.m**

Summer Rose was walking on the Halls of the White House, she was summon again by the US President saying they found a right candidate for the Operation, She reach the front door of the President's Office

She knocked first and waited for the President to reply and let her in "Come in" said the President as she entered, she smile and greet the President "Good afternoon , i ensure you have pick a great candidate?" she asked confirming if the man got a right Guardian to send on the other side

"yes i have found someone, according to his Description he is one of the Top Guardian that can complete any mission he was given with" he said as he handed a paper containing the Profile of the Guardian

She look at the right top have photo of the Guardian's Description, its a male teen. He got a black hair that similar to Ruby except that Ruby got Black-Red hair while him is Black, A Magenta eyes, Black long sleeve shirt that reach his elbows, A black fingerless gloves, Dark green cotton pants with a White Military Utility Belt, A leg pistol holster on his right leg, A Black combat boots

According to his Data, his Name is William Marry Jones, He can complete any Mission without failing it in 50 minutes, One Hour is his longest time, he can wipe out a whole pack of Beowolfs and Ursas in 2 Minutes and Kill a Deathstalker with no sweat, Summer was shocked about the Teen he was only 17 years old and he was already that Powerful, its said that he grew up on the Streets Stealing Foods and Money to make a living and said that he was took by the US Military when something they discovered to him and while the other words are now block with black outline with a red word **CLASSIFIED** , She noticed something below on the Info's

 ** _Warning! Do not make this Teen mad, he can't hardly contain himself! and Destroying everything on his path_**

Summer was shocked, worried and confused, why? is he really that powerful? no wonder the US Military took him but she was curious about the rest of his Data, is she asked the President surely he will not say it so she decide to ignore it "I'm ok with him , i think he can take it since it said here he can complete any mission without failing it" the President nod and reply "I will tell about everything on his Commander and he will be arrived on Remnant next week so he can be prepared, maybe in the mean time you take a vacation, you have done many things to us People of Earth" he said praising her as she smiled and red in embarrassed "oh it's nothing I'm only doing what i have train for, thank you " she said in a small polite bow and handed the paper back to him before leaving, the President look at her as she desappeared in his sight before looking back at the Paper

* * *

 **March 26, 2020**

 **Japan, Iwo Jima**

 **2:00 p.m**

William POV

I was at Iwo Jima with the rest of our Squad, we accompanied the US Marines along with The Japanese Self-Defence Force or JSDF and Their Japanese Guardian Elite Force or JGEF in short

Today we are celebrating the End of The Battle of Iwo Jima during the Second World War where 36,022, Japanese died and 6,821 American Forces died during the battle, Today The Japanese and Americans are Honoring the the Soldiers who died and praising the US Veterans who served during the battle

We offer a prayers to those who lost their lives and making sure they rest in peace on the other side,Midnight came after the Ceremonial Day we head back to our Hotel in Best Western Rosslyn/Iwo Jima with my 2 Friends

"man i'm tired, you guys wanna head to a cafeteria before we head to bed?" asked Mark one of my friend he is 18 years old he was always lazy and sometimes, a perverted, but when you need brain's he is the best man you could asked for, he can break codes and solve mysteries in 5 minutes, he was the brain on our Squad, i too was shocked with that when i found out about him

his semblance can turn him into Invisible, no wonder he can slip through the Girls rest rooms

"nah I'm good, you guys go ahead I'm heading to bed" said Jacob, he was rouguish and the brawler of the group, he was a drinker if you asked me even when he is still under age but our commander didn't know anything about it, because he is just pulling out a bottle of beer from God-know's-where-from, he was just 15 years old but don't underestimated him, he can break every bones on your body, he even punch one of the Goliath's face an Elephant Grimm breaking its Bone-plate without recieving injuries, but that's not his semblance

his semblance can turn his arm into a steel, he can break any objects without sweating it, but there is one thing he cannot break, his girlfriend's staff she is one of our squad but she is the only one who can defeat him with a single attack

Mark turn to me and asked "what about you Jones, you're coming with me" i was about to nod because i don't talk much I'am an Emotionless Man. That was my friends said about me, a sudden _Beep_ came to my earpiece " _Sergeant Jones, Come to my Office now_ " said my Commander, i look at Mark and said "Sorry Mark, The Commander was summoning me into his Office" i said in a sadness tone, my friends look at me in confused "why? it's past Midnight, the Commander usually don't call us this Time?" asked Jacob as i just shrugged "I don't know but i will see you guys back in our rooms, Mark please buy me a noodles, i will pay you later" i said as i departed them while waving

* * *

I arrived at the Commander's Office, He was there looking something on his papers, When i entered he look at me in a serious tone I'am nervous that I did something wrong today "please take a seat" he said motioning the chair in front of him as i nod a little and take a seat

He folded his arm as he placed his chin on it, there was a few moments of silence until i break that cold air "So what is it Commander?"

The Commander pick some of his paper and handed it to me "The Government want to send someone on Remnant but since Summer Rose said that sending a Military on the other side is an Act of Invasion, so there is nothing we can do and sending some Agents will also be a bad idea" he said

Where is this getting at and why is he saying this, I know about what Summer said on the UN and NATO that sending an Army to contact to the People of Remnant is a bad idea so why say this to me? i look at the paper that was handed to me

 _"Dear: Sgt William M. Jones_

 _The President want to send someone on the other side. Remnant_

 _We are looking for a Great candidate to carry out this Operation_

 _And you are the one was Selected to Complete this Mission_

 _It was simple, to gather any Information about the Four Kingdoms, Places, Maps because we still cannot launch a satellite, it may cause an Attraction on the other side_

 _And we also want you to Try recruited some Allies, and the best Recommended is Professor Ozpin and his Colleagues_

 _Miss Summer Rose said that she didn't have any Update right now because she was away on Remnant for a Long Time_

 _And she cannot return to their World because they thought she was Dead._

 _You will be send to Remnant next week, on Friday you must arrived at Ostium Zone to think about our Plans with Miss Rose_

 _We Hope you accept this Mission, it will be unknown when you will return home_

 _Sincerely~ The Defence Secretary_

 ** _Rex W. Tillerson_**

I was shocked after reading this but i didn't show any emotion, i will be send to Remnant?! many of the Guardians and NATO want to get to the other side for the Thrill, and me that i didn't care about who will they send and that candidate is me!? I look at back to my Commander "why me? sir?" i asked in a curious tone

he look at me in a moment before he speak "well they look to your files and they found out that you are strong and no failed mission" he said before continue "so you are the best men that we can send to Remnant, besides it was just simple, you only need to gather some Information about The Kingdoms in Remnant"

I look down and think what he said, sure i'm little excited going to Remnant is best, except that their World was being roamed by the Grimms, and besides there's nothing to do here just to sit and duty, so it's getting bored here, though i like spending with my friends but i still want some action so i think i'm gonna accept this, Mark and Jacob will be so worried about this when i told them, i look back to the Commander and said "I will accept sir"

* * *

"So let me get this straight" said Jacob want to confirmed what i just said about the Mission "You will be send to Remnant without knowing when you will return here" he continued as i nod with Emotionless, apparently they are now like my Brothers to me, they are there to comfort me when i'm depressed or hurt

so they are little worried about my mission due to unknown when will i return, i comfort them "It's ok guys, besides this is what i'm trained about, don't worry i will keep in touch" i said trying to calm them down, Mark sighed before asking me "When are you going to Ostium?"

"Friday in the morning"

"that's tomorrow" said Jacob, Mark sigh and look down for a moment before looking back at me "Ok just promised us you will be careful and always call us" said Mark, through yes he was a perverted and lazy but he is like brother to me and a carring person "I promised" i ensure them, as he ruffled my hair and look him in annoyance "besides your lucky you are the one who will go to Remnant and its what the Guardians want" he said as he chuckled and Jacob laugh "HAHAHA you are one luck son of a bastard" he said as he laugh of it and Mark joined him, i just smiled at them, after the laugh died "Now get some early, tomorrow is a big day to you" he said as i nod and head to bed

* * *

Morning came, I farewell to my friends and aboard to a chopper that will take me to Ostium Zone

3 Hours later i arrived at Ostium Zone, when i drop out the chopper and there was a woman in White Cloak walk to me, i immediately recognized who she was "Hello there, you must be Sgt. Jones am i correct" i nod and she sigh in relief "I'm Summer Rose you probably heard about me" she start to walk away and look over her shoulder signaling to come with her and i followed her

we start heading to the Central Command "let's get straight to business " she said in a serious tone. When we reach the Central Command, we head to private room, it's full of papers and strategies, she head to the table and said "On monday you will be deployed on a city of vale" she give me a paper and it appeared to be a some kind of map "first head to downtown and you will find a bar, go to the counter and asked a name goes Junior, asked him to fake a transcript and the rest you know it" she said, i look back at her "What if he didn't agree?" i asked, i really hope I'm not gonna fight the guy just for faking my Transcripted, but it seems i'm out of luck of what she said "Then beat him up until he helped you"

I sigh and we talk about the plan and how will i arrived at the City of Vale, she said something about Academy and CCT, i asked what it is and she said 'You will find out soon' The rest we talk about the plan

after planning about my mission, i head to a small room and take a rest

* * *

 **Monday**

 **Ostium Zone**

 **6:40 a.m**

I got up and head to the bathroom so i can prepared for the day, after i took a bath and brush my teeth i dressed up and i head to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, and after that i head to Ostium Zone

Summer was there waiting for me, She look at me and smiled "You ready?" she asked and i nod, she chuckled and said "Look's like it's true of what they say about you, you're an Emotionless Man and you really don't talk much" she said as we start to head to the Gate, she walk to the outpost and said a few things to the Guard and allowed us to entered

after a brief walk we reach our destination, at first the road was foggy until we reach our destination, there was a Black Hawk chopper, Summer walk to the Pilot who was drinking some coffee, they exchange a few words and the pilot nod and saluted, he turn to the other two men who was also taking a break "Men come on, we need to escorted this Kid to his LZ point now" the two nod, one is a Gunner and the other is also a pilot

i aboard the chopper, when we flew above Summer wave at me "Farewell Jones" she good bye and watch us until we're away

* * *

After a few hours, we arrived on a forest, it was like a forest on a movie you always see, it's like a fairytail, the air was fresh and the grass was green but it's a little disappointed if you asked me, because this place was full of Grimms it was outside on the Border of the City or Village here, we land on a open area and depart on the chopper, i look around first to see if there is a Hostile "We will be leaving now, be careful out there kid" said the Gunner, i turn around to them and nod "Thank you sir, you too take care out there" i said thanking them, the gunner nod and they left

I took a compass and followed where the North-East is, Summer said that there was a Village here nearby so i head there so i can get to Vale

15 Minutes later i arrived on the Village through i encountered some of the Grimms here but they we're all just a Beowolfs, I look around the Village there was Humans and Faunus if i correct, they are the people who look like Humans but with Animal parts on their body

I asked some of the Villagers here if there is a Transportation that i can get to Vale and all i recieved was a 'No' and 'Sorry'

the sky was getting dark so i took an inn and continued tomorrow, i walk over to the counter where a woman and rent some room, the woman look at me and asked "You're new here aren't you?" i nod "How do you know?" i asked suspicously the woman just chuckled "i have been here for 5 years son, so where are heading?"

"To Vale, i was looking if there is a transportation that can take me there" i said as she handed me the key and i took it

"Well there is this Bullhead coming here tomorrow that have a Goods for the restaurant here, maybe you can asked him if you can take a ride" she said as my hope rise up

"Thank you maam" i thank her and start heading to my room

* * *

Morning came, i did what the woman said yesterday, i found the Bullhead and asked them if i can take a ride with them to Vale, and this time luck is on my side, they agreed and i aboard to their Bullhead, it's look like a VTOL if you asked me except that it was a smaller version

After a few hours, i arrived to Vale. It was a beautiful city and unpopulated, after thanking to the Bullhead i immediately go to the Bar where Summer said to me to fake my transcripted, i was praying that this will not lead to a fight but i must not show weakness even if i don't want to

after following the map i arrived at the Bar, there was a loud music can be heard outside

there was a Guard wearing all black and a red shades, i walk to his front and asked "is Junior here?" he immediately glared at me "Who are you?" he asked suspicously and slowly reaching something on his back. Its a pistol, i look at him straight in his eyes/shades "I have something to asked him, don't worry I'am not an enemy" i said raising my hand and trying to calm him down

He look at me for a long moment before pulling out something inside his suit, i thought it was another weapon but instead a device that look like a phone, it's look like the screen was made of glass or the whole parts was made of glass, he pressed something and placed it on his ears "Hello sir...there is someone who want to meet you...I don't know sir his just a kid, i didn't even seen him or know him...yes sir...yes sir" the call ended and the guard look at me "Alright you can enter" he said as i was about to enter whenhe stop me blocking my path with his hand "without your _weapons_ Kid" he said wanting to take my weapons, i just shrugged and handed him my weapons "so can i go now?" i said irritated, he nod and escorted me in

When we enter the place is big, there is a dance floor in the middle and a counter on the left, the place was full of guards, all of them are wearing black from top to bottom, the place was still empty and the guards are moving some things, looks like their preparing

as we start walking that i assume to Juniors Office, there was a two girls pressume their twins leaning on the wall, one is wearing all Red with a claw on his hand, and the other one is wearing all White. She doesn't have a weapons but those heels are sure look like a blades than a footwear

We stop to a front door with a sign "Junior Xiong", hmmm wonder where he get that Chinese name?, i shake my head as the guard knock first before speaking "Sir here's the Teen who want to see you" he said and a voice on the other side spoke "Let him in" the guard nod at me and left, i open the door and there was a man in the desk looking something over a paper, He was wearing a White long sleeve with Red tie, a Black Vest, a Black Pants,

He look up over me and asked "Who are you and what do you want for me?" he asked suspicously, i immediately tell him what i want and he just laugh "HAHAHAHA...sigh...so you want me to make you some fake transcripted so you can go to Beacon?" he asked as i just nod

And look's like fate was cruel to me "Sorry but no i cannot do that" he said, now what i fear is come, i was really hoping to that this will not lead to fight, but it is "You can go now or else my guards will" he said shooing me away, but i cannot leave, not without my transcript "I'm sorry but i can't do that, i _need_ my Transcripted"

Junior look at me then he moved his hand below the table, and i know what it is, a red button that will alert and call all guards, just like in the movie, he chuckled and said "Then we're going to do this in a hard way" and right in time, Four Guards all three of them holding an Axe while the other one holding a pistol, they we're all behind me but i didn't turn around and my face didn't show anything fear or anger, just calm

* * *

"You made a big mistake here kid, coming here without a weapon" said Junior while William just stared at him Emotionless, the guards still waiting for an Order from their boss, Junior sigh and look at him "Listen kid, last chance. get out of here or my men will rip you in pieces" he said threatening him, while William just stared at him Emotionless for a moment before getting up, Junior sigh and said "Finally, i thought you will never leave"

William got up and when he turn around, he grab the chair he was sitting with and throw it to Junior knocking him out and the desk broke

The guards ready their selves, three of them who's holding an Axe charge at them, William dodge an incoming attack, one of them want to slash him, he dodge and grab the arm and twisting it, the guard scream in pain but it was immediately stop when he was punch on the stomach silencing him, William took the Axe he was holding and use it to block the two other incoming axe at him, when he use the Axe he saw something that make his blood stop, on the Axe there was a Chinese words, he didn't know what it means and think ' _Why there is a Chinese words here_ ' he thought, he immediately snap out in reality when he saw one of them raise his axe and attempt to hit him in his waist, he kick him in the stomach before he land his hit then focus to the other one and punch him repeatedly until his face was blood and fall down on the ground, one of the guard who has a pistol shoot him, he dodge it and look around and found another chair, he immediately run at it and grab it, the guard still fire his pistol at him, thankfully the chair was made of metal and used it as a shield, when the pistol was run out he throw the chair at his head knocking him out

He look back to Junior who was still on the ground, William's starting to shake his head, he starting to feel an headache he place his hands and start to panting, Junior got up and look around, his men was down and the William was the only one who's left standing while gripping his head, William heard Junior got up, he open his eyes and glared at him like he can see his soul, Junior saw the glared and froze at his place, Junior know that kind of glare, it was a glare that will kill someone, he know's it and he saw many kind of people like that

William start walking towards him with his fist gripping, Junior just stood at his place, he can't move it's like his body was froze, William stop at his front and glared up at him, he start to choke him and lifting him up, Junior was struggling for air and trying to escape, William glared at him and starting to hard his grip he tilt his head a little and said "in your words, _Last Chance,_ I need you to make me a fake transcripted" said William threatening him, he slowly release his pressure at his grip and Junior still didn't reply, William sigh and thought ' _look's like i'm going to use his line even through i don't like that guy'_ he look straight at Junior's eyes and said

"I could snap your neck, You know. A little more pressure and POP! The sad little flame of your life extinguished. You are nothing. A speck of dust, You and people criminals like you. Racists, Jerks, Naive, Arroant and Ignorant, Soon the tables will turned, You are all living in a dirt like animals, Oblivious of the true ways of the world. The wiser among you recognize the shape of the future. Soon they will throw themselves at our feet and beg mercy. But not you, it seems. No...You cling desprately to your ways. Too Ignorant to know your folly" said William in a harsh tone as Junior starting to shake in fear "But I am not unkind" he let go Junior as he starting to recover some air "So Junior what is it gonna be?" he asked him, Junior look up at him, he was still afraid to this guys, he might kill him right now and those words he said seems...harsh "Ok...I wil...make you...some...just give me...some words that you...want...to put..there"he said between his gasp William's face turned back to Emotionless again "I already have" he handed him some paper and start heading to the door before he stop "You have one hour or else" he said threatening him and left

"Well i reallt didn't mean to say that but, some of it is true" said William and head to the counter and order some juice or ice tea

* * *

After Junior make his fake transcripted, William left the bar, the sky was getting dark so he start look for a Hotel.

When he found some, he rent a room and head straight to his bathroom and get some sleep so he can prepare tomorrow, during he was laying on the bed he was thinking about the mission, and he have to find Professor Ozpin and his Colleagues to help them

He let out a big sigh "Welcome To Remnant" he said sarcasticly

* * *

 **Guess who's line is that guys, where William said to Junior**

 **Bye and sorry if there is Bad Grammar, like i said i'm just a beginner and i don't speak English much**

 **I'm a Filipino by the way and i always speak Tagalog not English**

 **So Bye, Sayonara, Paalam**


	7. News

**Hey guys**

 **My name is Dennis Mendoza, I'm a friend of the owner of this Fanfiction owner account, Jerarudo**

 **Yes, you guys read it right, I'm not the owner of this account**

 **The reason of this is i have a terrible news for all you**

 **The owner of this account, Jerarudo, have passed away due to Bike accident**

 **On his way home from college after thesis, his Motor Bike slammed hard to a car who was driving so fast**

 **That the driver hit Jerarudo so hard that he flew and his head slammed on the ground so hard that he suffered**

 **An Internal Bleeding, he was immediately sent to hospital but he didn't make it**

 **And the driver of the car, turned out was a drug suspect, the reason he was driving so fast is because he was being searched by the police and he was on his way to airport before he will be banned for leaving Philippines**

 **The driver was arrested, and he will be in prison for only a few months**

 **Mister Jerarudo was now buried here in Cavite**

 **Please, i hope you guys understand**

 **As for his story, i think I'm gonna continue it in honor for him. After all, we are friends since childhood and i have been helping him creating this story**

 **Thanks for the support on his story guys. My Fanfiction account is** Bundesrepublik der Erde Reich

 **it's there i will continue his stories and his other upcoming stories**


End file.
